A conventional method for checkout management of commodities located in a facility such as a warehouse or a shop involves attaching a tag to each commodity, emitting a weak radio wave toward the tag from an antenna near a gate of the facility to detect a commodity passing through the gate, and restricting exit from the facility as necessary.